


Tricks of the Trade

by Purplepoctopus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplepoctopus/pseuds/Purplepoctopus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar and Bela frequent high society to find out about potential items to steal. However, sometimes these outings end a bit differently than anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tricks of the Trade

            It started like any other night, any night at all. They were dining on what they could take from the appetizer table at some high-class gala that Bela enjoyed attending, but there was something about caviar and brie and champagne that always made Bela rather disinterested in the party activities. Of course, they were there to get information on an amulet that Bela was hunting down for a client, but the alcohol was making her head feel warm. Balthazar was being effortlessly charming, an arm lazily thrown around Bela’s waist to keep her close, not because he was jealous, but because he didn’t want to keep his hands off of her. His fingers grazed the patch of her silky skin peeking out from the dip in the back of her dress, which sent a chill up her spine.

            Bela put her champagne flute down and let Balthazar spin her into his arms, lips pressed in the divot behind her ear where her jaw began, his breath light and boozy on her skin. He kissed slowly, tenderly, making her moan before kissing her forehead and zapping them back to his house—back to their bedroom. Bela’s back slammed against the wall, her legs wrapped around Balthazar’s with his growing arousal pressing between her legs just enough to make her squeal. Taking control of the gravity situation, Bela pushed off his suit jacket, then began unbuttoning his shirt once his tie was loosened. When his chest was bare, she tangled her fingers in his hair and crushed her lips to his once again, tasting cigars and whiskey and salt.

            Before she could react, Bela found herself sprawled on the bed, dress on the ground, with Balthazar above her. He looked down her exposed flesh before starting kisses at her neck again, kissing until he marked her. His lips went down to her breasts before his tongue lazily circled a taught nipple. He teased the other between his thumb and forefinger, causing Bela’s back to arch. She was already wet and panting, just from Balthazar’s lips and the buzz of his Grace that was like a drug to her. When he began kissing her inner thighs and working his tongue into her folds, the tip grazing her clit while his fingers fucked deep inside her, matching the rhythm of her hips bucking to reach him, she shouted his name, a breathy “Balthazar!”

            He smiled and removed his fingers, obscenely licking one clean before pressing one into Bela’s mouth, which she suckled, relishing the taste of herself on him. “Sweetheart,” Balthazar said before removing his fingers from her mouth, “you were stunning tonight.” Bela smiled and reached up to kiss him while he unzipped his pants and dropped down to nothing. He was fully erect, hard and pulsing with desire. Bela grabbed the base of his shaft and began working up and down, finding her way onto her knees to drop her head between his. She worked her tongue up the vein on his shaft before swirling it around the head and sucking. “Bela,” Balthazar hissed, his breathing broken, “Fuck, Bel.” The thief worked until she was sure Balthazar would come if she didn’t stop, then laid back on the bed.

            “Don’t be a tease, angel.” Bela cooed, pulling him down on top of her so hard that the head of his cock brushed her entrance and made them both shudder. Balthazar’s hands found their way on top of the handprint scars on the thief’s hips, and he entered her slowly, pumping at a continuous pace before speeding up and making her toes curl into the mattress. Bela came first, clutching the sheets with one hand, Balthazar’s hair with the other, and moaning into Bal’s mouth. She clenched around him, driving him crazy as he as well reached his orgasm, both of their bodies shaking.

            Bela curled up next to her angel afterwards, her head resting on his bare chest, and smiled. “Night, my love.” She whispered before accepting one last kiss.

            “Night, Bel. I love you too.” 


End file.
